


trouble

by Firestorm0108



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108





	trouble

Robbie was in trouble again, he always was for something or other. Ever since Daisy became the director of S.H.E.I.L.D and talked him into become a fully fledged Agent. This time he was in trouble for a minor thing. 

He and Mack were sent on a mission to get the rest of his uncles research making sure no one else could ever make themselves like he was, a so called god or a glorified thief as Colson once said. He and Mack went alone because it was a simple recovery mission but as they got out of the quinjet Robbie put his hand out in front of Mack as he concentrated “what is it matchstick?” Mack asked as Robbie looked at him “there are people here” Robbie replied “how do you know? Mack asked as Robbie shrugged “the rider can sense evil people” he said as Mack scoffed “is that why i managed to sneak up on you yesterday?” as Robbie looked dead at him “probably yeah” he said seriously as he nodded. Robbie went back in the quinjet and pulled out a chain from the weapons box, Mack knew better by now than to ask him if he wanted a gun he was more lethal with his chain than anyone with a gun could hope to be, “be ready” Robbie said as Mack cocked his axegun and smiled “always” he nodded as he patted Robbie on the shoulder and walked out. Robbie walked next to him as they came to a door and he put his hand up to Mack before looking at him “maybe i’ll go first” he said nodding, he wasn't invulnerable but he was unkillable which was the next best thing he guessed, Mack agreed and took a step back knowing that if Robbie did go up in flames he’d want to be behind him. Robbie grabbed hold of the door on each side and pulled it off its hinges quietly as he placed it next to him “how strong are you?” Mack asked as Robbie shrugged “haven't found anything i can't break yet” he replied as he walked through the doorway. The hallway was pitch black and Mack switched on the torch gun as Robbie sensed his way through the darkness as he stopped at an opening holding his hand over the light on Mack’s torch as he switched it off. “There's something up ahead” Robbie said as the spirit was telling him there was some kind of danger “what is it?” Mack asked as Robbie shook his head slowly “i'm not sure” he said slowly as Mack took a step forward as Robbie followed still trying to figure it out “the people are on the other side of that door” Robbie said jerking his head to the foot in front of them. As he said this he saw a red beam appear on Mack’s chest as he realised what they were and jumped in the way. As he pushed Mack out the way got pelted with multiple bullets as he shot two fireballs, one from each hand, as they made contact with the sentry guns and destroyed them as he collapsed on the ground groaning in pain as he was bleeding as Mack ran next to him “are you ok?” he asked as Robbie groaned “yeah, never better” he laughed “why don't you go carrot top?” Mack asked as Robbie tries to get up “in a room like this i'd scorch everything, including you so i'm just gonna keep it in for the time being” Robbie groaned as he pulled off his chain as it ignited and his eyes glowed “but if it's all the same i'm gonna take the next room solo” he said as Mack nodded and Robbied walked through the door closing it behind him. He closed the door and turned around looking at six chinese triad looking people who were looking at him stunned. “So” he said looking at them “any chance of a surrender?” he asked as they picked up there guns and fired as he just whipped his chain around killing three of them as he pulled it back and charged at the remaining three grabbing one by the throat as his hand ignited in flames consuming the guy and killing him as he wrapped his chain around another flinging him at the last guy as they both erupted in flames. Robbie grabbed his chest and collapsed against the wall sighing as he banged on the door three times as Mack walked through and looked at the carnage “had fun?” he asked as Robbie was leaning against the wall wincing “yeah tons” he said as he raised his hand as Mack helped him up. “Thanks” he said wincing as they walked over to the tables grabbing all of the research as Robbie and Mack made their way out of the room wincing “well that wasn't fun” Robbie said as Mack laughed “i thought you had a blast?” Mack replied as Robbie laughed, wincing at the pain as Mack stopped him quickly “really though man i owe you one” he said as Robbie looked down at himself “more accurately 12” Robbie said counting the wounds “but let's just agree Daisy never learns of this and call it even” he said as Mack agreed and they flew home. 

Obviously Mack wasn't listening because later that day he was called into Daisy’s office as she smiled at him and got up to greet him “hey” she said kissing him as they broke apart smiling “i thought i was going to be in trouble” he said as he brushed hair out of her face as she looked at him overly innocent “and why would that be” she asked “oh no reason” he said quickly kissing her again as she lightly punched him in the chest as he winced “so Mack told you?” he asked rubbing his chest “did you really think he’d ignore the detail of you being shot 12 times in his report” she said angrily as she went and sat down again. “Only 12?” he asked “you mean there was more” she said looking at him as he swore under his breath “okay so technically i only took 12 bullets saving Mack but in the fight i took another 6” he said raising his arms in defence. “Your such an idiot” she yelled “i can't die” he replied calmly “Mack can” he shrugged “it seemed like the best of a bad situation” he concluded looking at her as her face went through different emotions. “I'm not angry you saved Mack i'm angry you so easily jumped into death” she said holding up her hand “i know you can't die but that's not the point, the rider already left you once what if it does again” she said as he got up and walked over to her leaning over the desk “it won't we have an understanding now” he said as he kissed her “you can't get rid of me that easily” and with that he walked out leaving her lost for words as he said “see you tonight” as he closed the door to her office leaving her sitting in her office alone. smiling.


End file.
